Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
An apparatus having a liquid ejection head (e.g. a recording apparatus) is extensively used as a computer-related output apparatus and the like. As the liquid ejection head, there has been known one that has an element substrate provided with a supply port of a liquid, such as an ink, a pressure chamber in communication with the supply port, an ejection energy generating unit, and an ejection orifice through which a liquid is ejected by the energy generated by the ejection energy generating unit. As the ejection energy generating unit, an electrothermal transducer or a piezoelectric element is used.
As a typical recording apparatus having a liquid ejection head, there has been widely known a type adapted to perform scanning and recording on a recording medium, such as paper, by the liquid ejection head while ejecting a liquid from the liquid ejection head.
In recent years, there has been a demand for a liquid ejection head having a larger printing width in order to achieve higher speed recording. There has also been known a recording apparatus in which a liquid ejection head having a larger printing width is disposed on a conveying belt that conveys a recording medium, and which is capable of printing at a higher speed by scanning the recording medium.
To make the liquid ejection head having such a large printing width by a single element substrate, it is necessary to use a longer element substrate. However, this would lead to a problem of, for example, a lower yield of the element substrate itself. For this reason, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-001085 proposes a configuration in which a plurality of piezoelectric element units having an appropriate length are linearly joined to a support member (an element substrate fixing member) thereby realizing a liquid ejection head having a larger printing width as a whole.